


Bodyswap shenanigans

by Amberdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Prompt for the Marvel RB
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bodyswap shenanigans

Eons ago, in the mists of time, I entered a picture in the Marvel RB. There was a looooooooong gap between that exciting moment and the posting, but we finally made it! My shining pinch-hitting knight, Starjargon, stepped in to rescue my art when the first claimant had unavoidable issues.  
You can read the story [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987006) and I know I'm looking forward to reading it too!

This is the art prompt.  


And here's the work in progress  
Pencil sketch with ink lines  
  
Watercoloured - I wasn't that keen on how these watercolours performed, the colours weren't quite what I'd expected - a bit chalky. But it was an ok picture in the end - I was actually pleased with it! Yay!  
  
Captions and background were added digitally.


End file.
